Spyro Fools of Paradise
by LadyALT269
Summary: This is still on but I decided to see how this would go It does have a self insert but if you hate them you don't have to read it


-Fools of Paradise-

Chapter One:

Beginning from an End

It was the year 2012 that my old home world ended. I traveled through time by my United States Government. The US Government took me for a some sort of Super time Portal project. This is the story of me and the life in Dream Weavers.

The year was December 12th of 2012, I was their guinea pig for their secret lab. "Amanda you must go! You're our only hope", One of the scientist told me, having his hands on my shoulders worried about me. "What?", I had my eyes bulging out scared and don't know what to do…

"Just go!", the man pushed me when the oceans came along fast. I went through the portal and I was gone… The view was Psychedelic to my eyes when I got through the portal I just closed them back.

I got to the end of the portal then I feel that gravity has taken me. I was screaming my lungs out. "Jink Jink, something's not right…", One of the locals of the place I fell at was chit chatting with her male companion Jink Jink. "…Indeed…", He agreed with her so yes they went up to me while I landed.

I landed on the ground hearing my back pop. I screamed, "Ouch" to the point the locals heard me. I thought when I lied there for a second, " It should of broke my Spine…".

I sat up feeling fine and Many things like that saying, "Though it felt good" "Hey you there…", one of the residents yelled out, "You from around here?" "Have I seen these guys before?", I asked myself.

"I'm Rena" the female who wears armor and has pink hair and black bangs introduces herself "And I'm Jink Jink", the male who also had pink hair but no black bangs but long enough to look different he wears a monk's robe smiled introducing himself too "And we are the fools of Dream Weavers", the two hugged each other and I asked myself,

"Huh? I'm in Dream Weavers?" then I screamed, "Cool" out loud "Oh my god", The fool couple stared at me in thought. "Yotamna Kika Jacques? (Should we go tell Jacques?)", One of the other female locals asked the other female "Yue sei! *desu* (Well Ya! *dumb bitch*)", The other one with small bangs coming down her face, electric blue hair, shielded armor like all the other females, and her arms crossed, actually growled at her and calling names.

"Well before I introduce myself, could you take me to your king?" I asked the fool couple. "Sure I think he's coming right now", Rena had a grin on her face, laughing in her mind.

"Aun Oosikatako yuutu? (An overweight female intruder huh?)", A man who looked like a Jack-in-the-box who has a green face, long nose, red to blue jesters hat, red shirt with yellow stripes, and fairy wings with colors of purple, yellow and orange asked and looked at the messenger funny.

"Yakutata (Yes indeed)", the snitch was the one electric blue headed fool blush since she has a crush on him for a long time. "Jacques yaka dodo! (Jacques don't be stupid)", The woman yelled to tell him not to act stupid around a female intruder like one of the dragons had a hold of long ago…

"I think he's coming right now…" Rena looked up about to laugh her ass off. "Oh no…", I looked up there was Jacques I knew everyone's face finally. Jacques is in the sky high up.

"Look out!", Jacques' eyes are more on the bulgy side about to crash on me in which he did… Rena giggled and I gasped thinking 'huh?'. Jacques is now on top of me looking at me in a blushing manner, eye to eye, and I blush too but freaked out. I said his name… They freaked out like I was a goddess.

End of Chapter one

Chapter Two:

Shit

I never been know to be a goddess to them by knowing the king's, and the two fools name, I was a lazy, yet a mean ass bitch who use to not care for the world around me. But today I'm the goddess of art…

"Uhh… get off me Jacques!", I pushed him over while he stared in an epic moment so did Rena and Jink Jink, actually everyone in the area had an epic stare…

"Yoko Tsuni? (Is that her?)", one of the younger ones of the city asked his mother wandering if I'm an Art goddess… "You are Lady Amanda right?" Jacques asked me giving me a bright eyed look.

"If you say so…", I told the city of Dream Weavers Everyone chatted in a low voice. I didn't know what to do since I'm new to the language, weapons, spells, and the race. I sat down amazed and scared at the same time. Told myself in a normal tone of voice, "Wow I never expected to live on here for the rest of my life".

I fell down the rest of the way fainted… It was a good moment for me.

It was night time and I woke I was inside a castle smelling a bon fire and something earthly that is burning. Like someone was smoking pot all in a circle (though I don't like to smoke), I find my way out of the castle, followed the voices, and then I saw Jacques smoking a native pipe like bowl with his men and women.

"Ah, the Goddess has awoken, take a seat by me…", Jacques took a rock off saving a seat for me. "Uh, very kind of you but… sure why not", I shrugged.

I walked on down, took a seat, and all of a sudden the girls of Dream Weavers started to play with my hair, amazed on how the softness and beauty of some of my highlights on my hair.

"So I guess they never seen a pure human before huh?", I ask Jacques, He looked at me funny like he has a crush on me… I felt I needed to take a piss, so I asked…

"You know where I can use the restroom?", I asked some of the people around me. "Lady Loghn, Please show her to the rest room", Jacques ordered the electric blue head to show me where it is.

"Yes Jacques-kon…", Loghn (Just say lawn) pass by him with a little angry blush. Before she took me to the restroom, she rammed up to whisper in my ear, "You know Jacques likes you more than me, I'm jealous of you Humu…", then licks inside my ear as it turned me on.

Damn it made me really turned on as I asked her, "You like Jacques right?" "Well… Yes… I really do you want something of him?", She felt a bit shy towards me, feeling alone…

I came up to her (though I don't like her like a lesbian but I had sexual tendencies towards women before) I kissed her and told her, "I'm starting to follow his heart though this is early, give him a kiss for me since I kissed you, and tell him, 'this is from Lady Amanda go to her'" She turned away, giggling and blushing. "Well? You mind the idea? I just want to know if he's a shy one or not", I giggle to her giving her a friendship hug. "Actually do mind the idea, but your going to have to kiss him if you like him that much I won't tell much of what happened here", Loghn winked at me…

I went to the restroom, got done, then went back to the circle, this time the girls didn't touch my hair since Loghn told a little of what's going to happen. "Uhh, What?", I was looked at in a funny manner, then everyone went back to their business.

"Jacques, why is everyone looking at me for?", I asked him as my eyes glow from the fire. "Lady Amanda Your name is true to your soul… everyone knows your plan now… and I like it", Jacques smiled, looking forward to this.

"But one thing, I don't know the whole world purely, may I learn the world with you? I bet it's going to be hard though…", I asked him then gave him the puppy eyes.

Jacques want me so badly, he said it is a deal…

End of Chapter TwoChapter Three:

Oh Boy, Why Did I Make the Deal?

Jacques really liked me so much that the deal is to date him… I was surprised he was brave about it due to my size and intelligence. "Lady Amanda, I want to make a deal about that, will you date me?", Jacques smiled at me looking forward to being in love with me.

"Jacques I'd be careful this time if I were you…", a blinded ice blue dragon, name Lateef, warned Jacques due to the fact that his first lover was a fool too but didn't make it during Gnasty Gnorcs war between the gnorcs and the dragons.

They killed a couple of fools during their progress of trying to win the war. I wandered about the real reason why Gnasty had the war with the dragons. Was it the gems? the land? Or was it just infestation taken over the Three Gnorc Isles?

I sat there trying to listen to everyone's conversation. Yes I was starting to fall asleep… "Lady Amanda, want to try some Kiku?", Jacques asked me while passing the pipe. Looking at me like I never smoked anything before…

"What? What the hell is that? What does it do?", I wandered though I didn't want to smoke because I'm scared. "Your dreams become reality in the mind, it could do good things or bad… Depends on the person's mind", Jacques explained to what the drug does…

"Is this illegal? I'm just wandering…", I looked at Jacques funny while he took a puff of it. "Illegal if it's out of Dream Weavers due to a drug war we had 200 years ago, before I was made by Gnasty Gnorc… Even before he existed, ask the dragons about the war…", Jacques explained to me. Looking down to himself feeling in sorrow.

"Well I think there was a war between your nightmare race and the Dream Weaver dragons, was there?", I asked since before I came to this life, I use to play with the internet a lot knowing everything from the world wide web…

"Yes there was madam, I was in the war, but we had a peace treaty with the fools involved. I felt like an outcast… I prayed for someone like you, who is more than a Havarian fool, actually another human", Jacques looked up in the night sky crying happy.

"And who is really the Prince of Havaria? Is he human like me?", I asked him staring at a younger fool warming her hands. "Yes ma'am, he is human for that matter, He's not the only one anymore since you came. He is the last of the males…", Jacques still stared at the sky still, thinking of his fantasies I see due to the second hand smoke I smelled.

"Jacques let me try that…", I grabbed the pipe, puffed it up, and I started to hallucinate Jacques' fantasies. Wow I felt good, the night went well when I slept in through the morning…

When I woke up, my face looked at a small purple dragon's face near mine, I freaked out…

End of Chapter ThreeChapter Four:

Spyro? Prince of Havaria?

I looked up, then screamed, getting spooked the shit out of myself, The purple dragon, of course was Spyro. Everyone else woke up… freaking out also… like chickens with their head cut off.

"Wow this is so worse than the young dragons I babysat with god it's annoying", Spyro hated how the fools reacted and I looked at him funny, saying, "Well I know how you feel, Patience is the worst virtue for an impatient ones".

"Whoa who in the fuck are you? Have I seen you before?", Spyro got spooked the shit out of him. "Maybe, maybe not I don't know you that well in this new life", I answered his question while I scratch partially inside of my nose.

"Spyro, she's my new date Lady Amanda. I prayed for her for a long time and she has came to my life", Jacques smiled at Spyro acting happy and started to squeeze me out. I couldn't breathe.

"Oh? Interesting I've seen the prince of Havaria coming by the Dream Weavers world it kind of made me wander why he's actually here", Spyro had a thinking look to his face.

The man was behind Spyro, crept up to him and scared the crap out of him, we all laughed. Except that I got a little spooked. Jacques had a wow face, like he wanted to look like him.

Indeed I never seen a guy so cute and hansom, But I usually think cute and hansom guys are usually taken or being Gay. So I sat there waiting for him to come to me and say something.

"Well, well, well? We have a human female? I don't need her but we'll be friends, pleasant to meet you…", The young man kissed my hand. I blushed like holey shit this is so not me…

"Wait a minute! Why did you do that to my girl?", Jacques got jealous over the kiss on the hand moment. "Jacques, it's a greeting to a female, I've always done that for years it's a human tradition passed on generation by generation", The man explained Jacques about how the Human royalty goes.

"What the hell's your name sir?", I asked the man disrespectfully. "I am Ryan Tempor age twenty-five and I'm a warrior-nomad, I only fall for sub-humans only but they rejected me for an odd reason…", the man explained to himself.

"Maybe it's because that you act weird towards them… Heh, like the hand kissing. Well I think you will like this girl and she want's to be princess, it shall be Lady Loghn", I am being to say that to make Lady Loghn happy.

She's been always into royalty especially serving Jacques since she was six years old. "Uh… What? Really, Amanda the Goddess of Art? Take me with you then Sir Tempor…", Loghn was surprised about my suggestion and she would love to make half human-half fool.

"What you don't want to reject me?", Ryan asked Loghn. "If you want me to…", Loghn got all goggled eyed. Also started to know him a little more…

End of Chapter FourChapter Five:

Lessons to Learn and Falling In Love

"Well we're heading off", Ryan looked at the crowed for the last time, looking forward to have a new wife and queen. "Thank you Jacques-kon and Lady Amanda!", Loghn is happy that she unexpectedly been chosen to be in the royalty.

The two headed on out. Waving goodbye as I looked at the two one more time. It was in the evening that Jacques was getting tired and so did I. As I was about to go to bed, Jacques then looked at me and said to me, "We will learn how to use magic by tomorrow… I'm going to bed, want to sleep with me since there's no other bed in here?"

"Uh… I… uhm… a little nervous about that", I stuttered to him. Feeling a little bit more "bashful" for an odd reason. "What's wrong my Lady?", Jacques turned his nose down looking up to me.

"I… Feel a little I don't know… when you offered me to sleep with you…", I felt a little more bashful. I charged up to him and started kissing him. His eyes went big, halfway closed, then closed his eyes purely. His heart was heard louder than mine. He felt he never had a kiss like this in years.

"Damn, you're a good kisser, You are so damn cute the way you close you eyes while I tried to close mine, my heart started to beat louder and faster when I closed my eyes… I want to kiss you again!", Jacques fell for my kiss then we did it again until we where tired enough for the night.

The next morning, Jacques and I went to the back of the castle and I've seen a sheep tied up and there where other targets that are wooden. "What's with the sheep?", I had to ask Jacques since there's a sheep laying on the ground.

"We'll use him for later okay? Today we learn defense magic", Jacques all of a sudden had an energy ball around one of his hands and threw it at a wooden target.

"Holey shit, how did you do that Jacques?", I got spooked about how he did that explosion on that target. "Well I'm going to teach you how to do that on a couple of targets then the sheep", Jacques explained to me about what to do for the practice of attacking Magic.

"Now Amanda, you must focus on target one, create a ball of energy, let the element choose you…", Jacques snuck behind me and lifted my arms a little high. I closed my eyes, focused on the energy of magic, and I open my eyes I see a light purple shocking of electricity.

"Your doing it right do it, do it!", Jacques got on my nerves in excitement, and I shot the sheep. The sheep has disappeared in black ash on the ground.

"Wow! You… are… a fast learner! I didn't expect you to kill the sheep though", Jacques had his face blacked out blew smoke out of his mouth. I giggled and smiled at him. Went up to him to wipe his face.

I cleaned him up, all of a sudden he looked at me in an odd way. I stood up, walked to a small water fall and drank out of it with my hands. Jacques came up to me and started to touch my breasts. I suddenly had my shirt taking off in progress, I started kissing him, then he started to French kiss me. "Whoa Jacques, You… want to…do it somewhere else?", I asked him since he is getting turned on already.

"Sure baby, lets go to the castle in my room…", Jacques started to blush at me. We were going to the castle, all of a sudden, a group of Rhynocs attacked the Dream Weavers kingdom.

Jink Jink and Rena came up to us telling us there's an escape route with someone, the balloonist. "Thank you, you guys we will owe you", Jacques had me go on the Hot air balloon first and he got on last.

End of Chapter FiveChapter Six:

To Peace Keepers

Jacques and I were in the hot air balloon I sat there and rested. Jacques came up to me, about to cuddle. "Jacques, why do you like me this much?", I asked him in curiosity.

"Well you're a Dream Weavers princess now also I love your works the ancients found. Having pictures of you and me together like this. That's why your also an Art goddess of Dream Weavers too", Jacques then got closer to me as I let him have his hands holding mine.

"Really why do you like me", I asked Jacques while he was kissing my neck…

"Well I had a girlfriend once in my life until she died from the dragons attack when the Gnorc wars came…", He started to cry over the past. "Jacques I feel your lost and I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time since I was rejected due to my weight and heart", I explained to him.

We then started to kiss, fell back and suddenly Jacques looked at me with shyness saying, "Amanda I'm a little nervous I'll try not to hurt you though" he was nervous.

"We don't have to do this, unless you want it that bad", I told him in sorrow yet falling for his call. "Amanda, I want you now, not her anymore…", Jacques started to touch me then he finally made his choice to have a kissing session with me.

"Oh god, your lips feel really feel good. Give me a little more…", I am having a meltdown moment. Closing my eyes and starting to fall asleep from his love. He gave me kisses on the neck and gently nibble my ears…

I slept all that day and night. The hot air balloon landed in a desert and I woke up that night. Jacques was falling asleep and I some how started a fire for the night.

Jacques was passed out I giggled at him from time to time, then He woke up… "Man, I haven't had that much sleep in years. Shoot Amanda?" Jacques got worried "I'm here baby…", I waved at him while he's still tired.

He woke up and Jacques saw a hare hopping around. "Should we kill it for food I'm pretty hungry Jacques…", My stomach growled at me inside. "Sure we shall…", Jacques answered.

"Not so fast intruder!", an unfamiliar female squeaky voice pointed and arrow on my back and also other unknown creatures did that to Jacques too…

They looked like several cat species including a bunch of house cats too. Jacques and I where taken to a Nekocatara clan's home. I was amazed how they keep their world all in one environment.

We were taken to the Nekocatara lord. He looked like he was a mix between an African cheetah and a blotchy house cat.

"Brother Neon, we have found intruders tonight. They where about to kill our stock", The one with the squeaky voice told her brother and lord. She looked like she was about tall as I am. Orange furred, brunette haired, and quiet smaller than me. She looked up to me like she knows me somehow…

"Ma'am, what is your name?", I asked the girl since she looked familiar from my childhood. "Nona Neko, sister of Neon Neko", Nona, that I talked to, looked all over my body then asks me something.

"Are you the chosen one of Havaria? If so… We need your help", Nona asked me. I actually want to say no but my instincts and magic energy tell me to say yes.

"Brother Neon, since the lady and her love proved to be in our legends I shall be their guard. Should I brother, this is my opportunity to help the world", Nona begged her brother to let her go on an adventure.

"Well let me think about it sister Nona, I'll decide tomorrow my little sis", Neon had a thoughtful look in his face. Then he stood up looking at the three of us, saying, "Well put the couple in the bedroom number 69".

End of Chapter Six

Chapter Seven:

Decisions and Tripping In the Crafters

We woke up and got ready for the after noon. Since most Nekocatara take cat naps only in their homes, we scheduled in the after noon. Any who Jacques and I came to the meeting with a group of nekos, waiting for Nona's approval to see the world.

I started to talk to myself in a different language, it was the Havarian Fool, Jacques looked at me strangely like I thought I was speaking his language then we spoke to each other when we both realized.

The nekos around us looked at us strangely then looked at their walls. Drawings were all over it, drawings of predictions of the Havarian life. It had Past, present, and future predicted. It even had what happened in the year 2012 Where I use to exist.

"Nona Neko can now pass on to adventure!", Her brother, Neon announced to the whole clan. The whole clan cheered on for his sister. "Well Nona, come along with us, where should we head to?", I asked Nona since we have nowhere to go.

"To Magic Crafters my friend…", Nona Smiled at us and looked up the sky while we head out to the hot air balloon.

"Ah shit! The balloon is sliced…", Jacques all of a sudden freaked out "They took the metal too damn…", I was pissed about the results on the heater making the balloon float. The Metal cost a lot to my world "Huh, what do you mean took the metal? Metal is valued only to turn it to money, weapons and objects like this Amanda…", Nona explained to me with her head cocked to the left.

"Guess we got to walk for a while to reach Magic Crafters then, Eh?", Jacques shrugged his shoulders and waited for us girls. "Well, lets head on over there. Don't want to burn daylight…", Nona had a compass in her hand and of course I got up to catch up with them.

While we got there within' 245 miles of walking, I started to get thirsty, "Jacques did we bring drinks?" "Shit no! I Forgot about it", Jacques was very sorry about it. "Well it's a good thing I brought Purple Strawberry juice with me, but we got to conserve some of it", Nona took a small drink of her metal bottle.

Jacques had to drink second, and I was third. The juice tasted more on the pineapple-orange side. I love the taste of the stuff. Of course my fat ass self ended up drinking the rest. "Amanda! Why?", Nona got upset over my thirst. With my face having a small purple mustache on my face satisfied.

When we got to the 490th mile we see something yellow and blue too. Coming straight at us. "Whoa I think we need get the hell out of something's way, NOW!", I had to warn everyone but they kind of not listen to me.

We all dodged from the creature, the monster stopped and a dark blue egg thief was in control of the creature. The creature had tusks, little horns, yellow scales, and a spotted pattern on it's back."Konku, good boy", The thief petted her beast, and she looked at all three of us. "Well I hear that humans are very rare race. How you get here to our world?", the egg thief suddenly asked us, me especially.

"My old home's government had me as their project until they pushed me to a time portal. That's how it happened. I'm chosen for some reason now", I had to explain while I was chewing my finger nails.

"Ah, you three must be heading to Magic Crafters, my home world. The name's Sapphire…", She introduced herself to us "…and this is Konku my riding beast, Like me to give you a lift?", Sapphire offered us a ride petting Konku as he had an enjoyment grunt.

"The choice is yours Amanda, walk or ride?", Jacques gave me the decision. "At least it's not a metal vehicle, Ride it is!", I got excited since our legs are hurting from travel. "Nona you go first, I'm going to find a way to get Jacques on there…", I told Nona.

"Amanda, You get up there, I'll find a way, just tell me your set up there", Jacques had an idea going on in his head. I had a hard time getting up there. "Konku… knee… Amanda climb the back of his leg on the knee", Sapphire directed me how to climb up on an elephant sized beast. She made clicking sounds to tell the beast to do something.

I got up there finally, I Jacques I was set, he jumped up to me as I caught him. "See baby? Am I a smart guy or what?", Jacques gave me a kiss as my eyes bulge in front of Nona and Sapphire. "Well you must be lovers after all", Sapphire had an aww expression on her face. "Ready everyone? Hold on tight!", She got Konku ready to take off. As we started to take off I took my hands off of Jacques, raised them high, and I screamed in joy.

"Never rode a riding animal before?", Sapphire smiled while she kept her eyes on where she's going… "No actually, not even an elephant!", I was happy there smiling had my wish granted to be in this world instead of the previous world.

End of Chapter SevenChapter Eight:

Meeting the Magic Dragons, Fortune Tellers and Langons Too

We finally got to Magic Crafters and it was beautiful since we can actually see the mountains. Purple stone were on those mountains and it's like seeing the St. Louis Arch. Clearly no pollution in the air like smog and clouds of grey smoke.

I wowed to the point of view, staring at the mountains. "Amanda, You coming?", Nona Suddenly looked behind herself and looked at me. I followed the gang as I still wowed about what's around me.

We went inside a cave in the mountain walked through and I see cave drawings of someone looking a lot like Blowhard and the Blue wizards. A lot more likely to being in war. We got to the other end and all I see is paradise for Dragons and the alike.

"Well holey shit it's the chosen one!", The leader of dragons in the Magic Crafters world, Cosmos, He is a pastel green Dragon with purple wings and two pairs of horns growing, Suddenly seen me in their world.

All the dragons came up to me like they never seen a human before. In which that is proven humans are an extremely rare case. Jacques pushed out most of the dragons saying, "Jesus, give her some air for once" "Thank you so much Jacques for breaking up the cluster, I'm cluster phobic damn it!", I was panicking over my phobia. Everyone had to do the epic stare. "What?", I didn't like the way everyone stares at me. "Well, well, well, I think you might want to explain how you got here again", Sapphire giggled at me and I gave her a nasty look.

So I explained the Dragons about how I got here and how the Rhynocs came back again to get Jacques and I escape. "Well you got to tell the fortune teller to see if we will have another war", A lion-dragon mix told us three about.

"Alright Leo, we will go to him then ", Nona knew the Langon (lion-dragon mix) for a long time ever since the Druid War came on and the Langons needed a place to stay.

I wandered off to a little river where the baby dragons played and drank at. I took a drink of the water. Then I see a reflection of a white and rainbow dragon, I looked up, the dragon was actually bigger than the other dragons.

I bulge my eyes, backed up two steps, and I screamed like I was a chicken. The dragon snatched me on the shirt telling me, "So you must be the chosen one everyone's talking about huh? Amanda was it?"

"Yes and please set me down, Your ass is mine if you don't!", I yelled at the rainbow dragon. "Well you won't survive me, heh! I shall put you down anyways and talk to you about Jacques and his deal?", she stuck her nose up for the moment.

"Well it's training me with defense magic and I found out my element energy is electricity. I feel like I'm needed for something though", I explained to her. "Well I'll tell you your future young lady…", a man had wind energy coming through, it felt more warm like the summers of my old home.

"Hey Long time no see Blowhard", Jacques waved at him at a distance bounces his way down but ended up falling down. I giggled at him. "So baby what's up?", Jacques brushed off the dirt off his shirt.

"So this is your lady right? Don't say it, yes she is your lady", Blowhard ended up guessing as he is figuring out who I am. My heart somehow ended up beating faster than usual. I think its over Jacques like I was in love with him…

"Mr. Blowhard, could you excuse us?", I interrupted the conversation of the past rivals of who won the lands. "Sure go ahead be lovey-dovey to your teacher…", Blowhard giggled and I looked back with a dirty look.

"Amanda, Why did…", I kissed Jacques as he had his finger up like as in wait a second. "Amanda want to find a more private place then? I know a spot I'll even carry you", Jacques and I started to kiss to the point we got horny.

He grabbed my body and he bounced up to a small cave all fancied up for any one who have the ability to jump. Jacques suddenly put me down and we took our clothes off. Kissing each other.

"I really want to stay in the world I'm in now, I never cared for the humans from the previous world I lived in. Almost everyone's so nice here…", I looked at Jacques' green eyes, staring at them for a moment.

"You are at home now my love… I really want you and the whole world to be happy for once but right now the Rhynocs are up to no good again for some reason", Jacques had his eyes look to the left, in sorrow.

"We'll figure something out, find out what the hell's going on", I told Jacques turning his face towards me.

End of Chapter EightChapter Nine:

A Dream and A Mistake

After the night came along, we fell asleep. I suddenly had my inner body come out, astral traveling came to me suddenly. I saw my body lay there with Jacques. I thought to myself, "Hell yes finally traveling by spirituality".

I actually can fly up in the air and I went up to a big bon fire the dragon elders made. Having a meeting. "I know the Queen of Dragons is up to no good… somehow she's working with Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress, planning to rule Havaria", a traitor gnorc who is a purple female told the news of what's going on now.

"Kiarra, I am glad that you have told us this, Prince Jacques and Princess Amanda seen how the world of Dream Weavers happened to be controlled by rhynocs and maybe the other gnorcs. We must see what's going on there now…", Cosmos used magic to see what's going on at Dream Weavers with their fire…

The view wasn't pretty, the rhynocs had Jink Jink and Rena tied down, whipping their skins out. I cried to the moment that they needed our help. I suddenly sucked back into my body.

Gasping for air for six seconds, it was morning already. Jacques wasn't in the room for the moment. I jumped out of the small cave. With messy hair, I was surprised I was more athletic than before.

"Amanda, wonderful how you did that, Jump up to the super charge ramp…", a black rabbit with pink and yellow fairy wings and two horns growing out of her head surprised me.

"Who's talking to me?", I was spooked out, looking left and right… "Amanda I think we met before, I was your pet black rabbit…", The rabbit came to me and knocked me down.

"Febbi?", I suddenly figured it was my black rabbit who became a rabbitora now. I hugged her tight. "Alright, alright! Let go now!", Febbi ended up scratching me especially my arms.

"Okay I'll do it!", I put her down. "God Amanda, loveable as usual", Febbi brushed her fur off from dirt. She looked at me like I should be treating her right, We went up to the fire sight

While on our way, an odd couple came up laughing, one was a weather witch and a snow wizard. The witch looked like she was at the age of seven to ten years, the snow wizard… he looked more likely in his mid-thirties.

I seen the two kissed. I, of course, run up to them and ranting about people who are pedophiles and take advantage of kids who I think need a broom stick up their asses because it hurts both little boys and girls too.

"Whoa there child I hate to bring this up but the law happens to say people five years apart can go on relationships begins at the age of five and/or a choice of closing up the age", the old wizard told me. As I fell down being yelled at…

"Amanda, you're in the Havarian world now forget the past laws, I thought some of them laws are fucking ridiculous anyways myself", Jacques ends up showing over with a toothpick in his mouth and a flower at one hand.

"Well okay then… I leave them be…", I got up and walked off to Jacques. "Wait a minute you must be the chosen one right?", the little girl asked me. "Yes I think so", I answered with a gulp of my spit.

"My name is Wicca and this is Spartus. I'm Fifteen and he's Twenty so don't worry about us being a threat", the little girl was all hyped with joy. "Well Amanda, we need to train more for your magic, here's a flower for you my love", Jacques suddenly popped in the conversation.

While Jacques and I walked up to the training grounds, Nona, Spartus, Wicca and Febbi watched us train for in case battles. Suddenly Cosmos brought a sword, more like a Katana to me. "Amanda train with this too, you are the only one who will wield the sword, it is lightweight just costumed for you", He explained.

"Well, thank you very much I'll use this", I smiled. "Oh and by the way, you can use your elemental energy with the sword too", Cosmos added.

End of Chapter NineChapter Ten:

To the Tree Tops of Beast Makers

After three days of rest, Jacques, Febbi, Nona and I saw another balloonist and we asked him if we can use it when we decide to go somewhere to move on. "We must go to the Beast Makers to tell them this and what will really happen…", Nona explained where to go and other things alike.

Mean while I thought of the decision with where to go. I agreed with Nona and the gang since I have nowhere to go. "Amanda you ready to go?", Febbi asked me while getting in the hot air balloon, I nodded and hopped on the hot air balloon.

Hours later, still in the air, Febbi looked out to the view as everyone else did too, I sat there taking a nap (trying to anyways). "Wow what a view to the Tree Tops region, I've always wanted to see the Tree Tops for a long time, But Cliff Town is still my favorite to go", Jacques blabbed over the view of the Havarian's tallest and oldest trees in the world.

"Holy shit! We're about to crash!", Nona screamed for us. Letting us know that we're about to crash into a home of what the race holds the home of; Monkasaru. The balloon is now popped and I was pissed at the gang.

"God Damn it you guys I'm trying to take a nap here!", I yelled at them then all of a sudden I see a brown gorilla like creature, bigger than a gorilla, looked more female than male. I stood there in amazement because it's like I've seen what gorillas do in my old world on TV.

She suddenly attack Jacques first but didn't hurt him, she wanted to play with his spring. "Put him down monkey!", Nona raised her bow at the creature. "STOP! PLEASE STOP OR I'LL GET SICK!", Jacques was starting to get sick to the point he wanted to slap her… "Fiaza, Let him go…", a smaller Monkasaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere "But Lord Tuck-Cute, they're intruders", the female explained.

"Bull shit! You just want to play with my boyfriend's springs…", yikes I should of kept my mouth shut or I'm more likely to get killed. "Shut it Amanda, or our ass is theirs to kick, LITERALLY!", Febbi was scared and brave at the same time.

"Young ones, I apologize for her behavior, I realize you got a smart mouthed human along from the legends. I thank you for coming", Tuck-Cute apologized to us for the mistake of Madam Fiaza.

"Can she put me down now?", Jacques hung there a little longer. "Fiaza let him go", Tuck-Cute told Fiaza, then she dropped Jacques to the ground. I helped him up then suddenly we stared at each other and I felt this urge to kiss him in front of everyone.

So I did for about thirty seconds. "Amanda, why do you like me so much?", Jacques forgot what's around us and kissed me again. "I-I actually am starting to fall in love with you…", I blushed. "Guys cut it out now, just bow chika wow wow later!", Febbi had to bust in to break our moment.

I was embarrassed by my black rabbitora. Speaking her mind like I do. But more vulgar about it. Jacques started to laugh with me and Febbi. "Amanda, we need to rest here. I'm tired…", Nona yawned to us.

"Do you have a tent or an area to sleep for Amanda and Jacques sir Tuck-Cute?", Febbi asked him with a wink. "Actually we do young rabbitora, Come Amanda and Jacques we actually have a private place to sleep", Tuck-Cute ended up leading me and Jacques to a room with no bed but a very thick rug as the bed.

"Do you have a blanket sir?", I asked Tuck-Cute since I like to use one for mostly sleep. Tuck-Cute looked at us and got the blanket. The blanket was made of fur too. "Well, good night young ones, we have a huge meeting tomorrow", Tuck-Cute told us goodnight.

End of Chapter TenChapter Eleven:

Dreaming in Astral Travel Again, Figuring Out Their Plans

Jacques and I went to sleep for the night. So did Nona and Febbi. I suddenly went into astral traveling again. I am now at a disgusting place where there are more gnorc guards than what's expected.

I walked into a thrown room that belongs to Gnasty Gnorc, but it had Tiamot and the Sorceress inside the room. I felt scared, that I might get noticed from my sprit energy.

A lime green gnorc passed by my astral body, then I got an idea, get inside his body while he's still alive and try to get inside the room unnoticed and eavesdrop their plans.

So I went inside the gnorc. I had some of his information in my head like his name, job and commands. I had the most funky feeling ever for being in a male's body and the funny feeling of having male genitals.

Anyways a gnorc commander came up to me and told me this, "Siros, Gnasty Gnorc needs you" "Yes sir!", I yelled out. I went up to the room with the commander and I was all alone with the three; Tiamot, the sorceress, and Gnasty.

"Siros I want you to guard the door that is within' this room. Can you do that?", Gnasty commanded me to guard the door while they are talking about their plans.

"We must try to kill Amanda and Jacques as soon as possible when we catch them, what is their weakness then?", The Sorceress asked the other two. "I think the oceans shall destroy the Dragon Realms, But then we must find out where they are at…", Tiamot explained.

"Well then we should have a spy and a fighter to find them then", Gnasty told the girls. "But who Gnasty Gnorc? Who would you think of someone of?", Tiamot yelled out as her other four heads end up in a rage. "Well damn it, let me think… Scorch it is!", The Sorceress yells out hyped up.

I ran off by getting out of the guard's body, Then I suddenly woke up screaming. Everyone that morning looked at me like wow.

"What's wrong Amanda?", Jacques was worried about me, about what happened. "Before I woke up, I thought I was astral traveling in someplace disgusting, Like the gnorcs live at or something?", I panted out and start sweating.

"I saw Tiamot and the sorceress too… they are going to have a guy named Scorch to assassinate me and Jacques", I caught my breath finally. "Scorch is actually a fighting-spell champion with odd eggs and sends out minions to kill you. I will help you with that Amanda", Nona made me felt better.

"Well I'll help you too Amanda. I will fool the minions with my Havarian Fool magic", Febbi suddenly came up to comfort me. I petted her. "I'll help you also to battle Scorch. The fight has to be done", Jacques ended up with a tear. I kissed him.End of Chapter Eleven

Chapter Twelve:

Meeting Ripto and his Gang Then Scorch

Febbi, Nona, Jacques and I told our good byes to the natives of Tree Tops and headed on down South east by Portal. We came down to the other end, suddenly we see Dinosaur-like creatures called Riptocs. Chasing down their food, gathering food and drinking water.

"Oh my god purple Strawberries to make the juice!", Nona ran up to a bush and took a strawberry to eat "Amanda, Guys try this, this is awesome", Nona talked with her messy mouth full.

Then us three went up there and I took a bite. Oh god it's way better than the juice drink. Tasted like artificial blueberries and real juicy and sweet Strawberries mixed in.

"What the HELL are you doing to my Streballis berries?", a weird orange creature's voice came along with a green creature with green and yellow eyes, and an ice blue derpy monster with a wooden spiked club. Oh shit I was about to piss my pants.

"We found them first get lost!" Febbi smart mouthed at the three. "Uh Febbi, You shouldn't of said that…", I was about to explain why. "Well Why?", Febbi started to get scared. "THAT"S RIPTO, EVERYONE RUN!", I Screamed in bloody murder.

But suddenly Ripto's minions stopped us, and I stopped everyone. "So you must be the legendary Amanda are you?", Ripto, He had a skin tone of Orange and he has a horn sticking out of his head and uses spells also, was pointing his scepter at me. "Yes I am and of course, we are sorry that we took your food we are hungry at the moment. By the way, Your purple Strawberries are awesome to eat", I told him while I scratched my head.

"I heard you guys have to battle Scorch within an hour from now. Gulp, Crush and I will help you but I want you guys to cook for me if we all come alive for the trade for tonight. I've always wanted to have human civilization recipes from thousands of years ago", Ripto started to water his mouth.

"Oh okay, but where is this going to be at?", Jacques asked scratching his nose. "Here in Riptocia, my home world, in the court yard", Ripto answered to all of us. "Gulp, Crush, introduce yourselves to them. You guys too… I need to go use the restroom for a while…", Ripto had to fake up a pee-pee dance but he started to get the hots for me.

"Hello young ones I am Gulp, and this is Crush, He's kind of like a Silent Bob", Gulp then bowed down smiling. Febbi came up to him. "Febbi don't get hurt okay?", I was a little worried about her near Gulp.

I shook Crush's hand and suddenly I asked Gulp, "Hey, Do you let other people to ride your back?" "Yes to the younger town folks, why?", Gulp wandered about what I really want.

"I want to ride on your back if that's okay?", I asked him. "Well I can do that since you're our future prized champion of killing Tiamot", Gulp smiled at me. I suddenly got on his back like I've always wanted to when I was younger. Even now…

I got up there while Jacques and everyone else watched. I looked at Jacques then asked him, "Jacques, wanna come?" "Actually yes I do want to come with you", Jacques then jumped up with me.

We finally set off. Jacques looked at me with a sudden urge to kiss me. We kissed when we went around the town. All of a sudden Gulp sees something in the air, Scorch was coming. "Amanda, Jacques, We need to go back now!", Gulp suddenly ran us to the sight.

Jacques and I got off of Gulp. "Scorch is coming right now get every one to a safe place!", I told the surrounding guards to go protect the city Ripto loved.

Scorch came up to the battle court and had a couple of eggs to attack with. The first one was a Displacer Beast, It was a midnight blue, six legged, one tentacle pair on the shoulders, and looked like a puma/mountain lion.

"Shit guess I better make the fool magic run", Febbi spoke to herself in her mind. I was with Jacques, with my sword I took it out to defend myself. The displacer beast got up to pounce on Febbi, but, Nona shot the beast.

"Thank you Nona, for saving me…", Febbi was actually proud of Nona. The displacer beast died through it's heart. Jacques and I went on to Scorch to kill him. "Shit Jacques, how should we get him?", I asked Jacques in a hurry.

"Let me get you to jump up there and have you attack Scorch in a snap", Jacques grabbed me and suddenly he got me into a jump boost in the air. I was having the feeling of flying.

Scorch's tail smacked at my face as I was trying to attack him. I landed down to the ground and I yelled at Jacques, "God damn it Jacques I thought I would try to kill him in a snap!"

"Oh I'm sorry sweet love… We better keep going with this", Jacques gave me a look that he loved me. The second egg had a dragon bone head. It's a deceased creature that came back to life.

Ripto, Gulp and Crush got to the creature and tried to destroy it. But Gulp and Ripto got knocked down to the ground. Crush was going at it by swinging his club. Ripto and Gulp got up and Ripto suddenly casts a spell. To end the walking dead creature.

Scorch was distracted from Febbi's fool magic, also couldn't see where she's at. I had my chance of casting electricity through my sword and I jabbed it in his left lung. He died from electrocution.

End of Chapter TwelveChapter Thirteen:

Ripto's First Human Dinner

"Wow, Amanda, I can't believe it! I can't believe you killed Scorch!", Ripto was amazed that I killed (with a little help from Febbi) Scorch. Jacques looked at Scorch's dead body. Scorch's body was smoking out. Jacques went to me and so did everyone else.

Jacques glared at each Ripto when he looked at me funny. "Ripto, I need to talk to you…", Jacques was a little more bugged about Ripto having the hots for me. Jacques took Ripto at a big land rock. I heard them yelling.

"Ripto, you need to stop making my girlfriend nervous. I see that you wanted her in a naughty manner. I don't like it!", Jacques ended up punching him on the face.

"Now I'm warned I won't mess with Amanda anyways I was just flirting with her jokingly… You are a good punching-type fighter and make a good sidekick",

Ripto was actually surprised about Jacques' punches.

When we got to Ripto's castle, Nona, Febbi and I where introduced to the kitchen. I ended up asking Ripto about what he's been craving for years. It was a Pizza recipe. I have my mom's recipe for along time.

I had to make the tomato sauce and cut the Havarian pepperoni. It tasted like hard salami but smaller sized and spicier. Nona had to make the dough and Febbi finds lettuce and some other Earthly and Havarian Vegetables.

"Amanda, got the sauce ready?", Nona suddenly asked me. "Yes I'm almost done, FEBBI! No Veggies pa-leaze", I yelled at Febbi and I suddenly took a piece of Havarian Pepperoni.

"Amanda Lynn… Stop that!", Febbi was all barked about me having the habit of take and eat a Pepperoni, one piece at a time "Don't bug me Febbs, I love food!", I had my mouth full as Nona finally got the sauce and everything else.

"Amanda, Go tell Ripto and the boys that it'll be twenty minutes until it's done… Amanda?", Nona told me but I went out to tell the boys about the timing… I was lost already.

Shit I just tried to remember where they're at… but Ripto's castle's so huge. So I went to look around the castle, seen beautiful artwork and I suddenly saw a very old News paper…

It was the Day before my birthday in 2011, Osama Bin Laden's Death. I was amazed that it still existed in Havaria. A relic of Earths History… "Amanda, What you doing?", Jacques Scared the shit out of me.

"God damn it Jacques! Why sneak up on me like that?", I was still spooked about it. "Well… I feel you were coming down but you where lost so… I don't know really", Jacques had a bright eyed look away on his face.

"Amanda! Boys! It's done!", Nona yelled out that lunch was ready. It has been twenty minutes already? Jacques and I went to the dining room. It had a very short table like an oriental type where you sit on the floor. It was a very long table too.

Ripto got his plate first. The pizza was all cheese and meat. I was second to be served, Jacques, Nona then Febbi. Febbi took off her meat and ate the rest of her pizza. I gobbled the whole damn thing that's on my plate. Jacques and Ripto looked at me funny like I was being a pig of myself but I was really hungry.

"Goddess of life! Do you humans really eat like that?", Ripto asked with a little green to his face. "Well when your that hungry, Shit it's a habit for the starving people we had in what was use to be Africa, They'd do the same thing", I told Ripto as I got myself another piece of Pizza.

We ate our pizza and it was almost out and we we're all full. Ripto was satisfied about it. "Thanks girls, for cooking the recipe and thank you everyone for keeping company too", Ripto had his eyes closed in a satisfied look.

I was fatten as Jacques and Febbi were about to explode… from being fatten any ways. Nona had her mouth drooling due to satisfaction. "Your very welcome Ripto… Well is it alright we rest here for tonight?", I asked him.

"Oh yes, I have a lot of rooms that are mostly for visitors… your are very welcome to rest here anytime you need", Ripto felt a little nervous since he's never been this much nice in his life, Letting people rest at his castle.

Jacques bounced to the room he wanted to sleep in with me. I followed him, as Febbi and Nona went to another room. Our room was a dark sexy red, sheered drapes along the bed's poles. It looked more like a sexy couples room. "Oh my god, you sure you want to pick this one Jacques?", I asked him and felt a little nervous.

"Yes I'm sure, I was wandering around this beautiful castle myself… come, come to bed with me I have something to tell you", Jacques winked at me and giggled. Jacques grabbed my hand and took me to the bed. I sat down.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?", I asked as Jacques was starting to light up some red candles. "You know babe, I asked Ripto while you were cooking if I could use his room to have our celebration tonight, he accepted the request… I feel more like a real man when I'm with you. I'm protective and caring…", Jacques was hushed

As I hush to him with my finger on his lips asking in a sexy manner, "A celebration huh? I love the idea…" Jacques looked a little blushed. I got on top of him… kissing his teeth… or did he have very small lips?

My heart pumped so hard I felt an urge to kiss him more. We started making out after twelve smooches. It was a really a sexy feeling though some may be disgusted with our real relationship

End of Chapter ThirteenChapter Fourteen:

To The Giantlands

Jacques woke up looking at the pink morning sky, as I restfully slept in until late morning/early noon. Febbi came up to wake me up. "Amanda, Amanda… Did you had a good time last night?", She was sarcastically asking "Whoa, that's none of your business Febbs! What the hell is up with you?", I was not happy about that question she asked.

"We heard you screaming out loud last night are you okay?", Nona busted in the conversation. "Hey, Amanda just said something about leaving it be now stop you three", Jacques supported me but he was a little embarrassed as he blushed.

I suddenly got up off the bed, stretched out my arms in my bra and underwear and suddenly Jacques tickles my body. "Stop… heh-heh…Jacques…ha-ha-ha…Please!", I giggled hard enough to where I couldn't breath almost. "I love you sweet heart", Jacques then started to kiss my neck.

"Okay we're going to leave you love birds be, so you can spend more time together", Febbi looked away to Nona then they left the room. "Just you and me again huh? Let me get something to eat… wanna come?", Jacques' stomach was growling as mine was too.

"Sure but let me get dressed and stuff…", I told Jacques while I looked up for different clothes all I've seen were nothing but warrior fancy dresses in my size. The dresses are on the short skirt side. "Jacques, would I look sexy in this? Because I think so…", I asked my sweet prince. "Well… yes you do, I want to see you in it. I like a big woman like you in those clothes, It's sexy to me really", Jacques looked up and down my body and I giggled. "Jacques, I shall get dressed… Don't look", I took my under clothes off and put on the dress. It was a lilac purple bustier dress that lifted my breasts and made me a little thinner.

"Wow you look sexy, be careful with your breathing though sweetie I don't want you to pass out", Jacques was getting worried about me passing out or getting light headed. "I won't… Let's go get breakfast shall we?", I asked Jacques after I got done dressed.

In the dining room there were hard boiled eggs, shaved Tatota (a Havarian hash brown recipe), boar made bacon, Havarian omelets (that has many new ingredients from the Havarian world) and Avalarnian sheep sausage patties.

I was going to let Jacques go first but he insisted me to go instead. So I picked a few things to eat and I sat down at a table. When Jacques got in the seat by me finally… Nona made an announcement.

"Everyone Ripto and his gang has a choice of coming with us to the Giantlands. He must give it a yes or a no…", Nona loudly announced the moment. We started to wait for Ripto's decision for three minutes.

"I shall stay with my kingdom, I have a portal that only transport to any of the Havarian worlds. We called it a super portal but no future and past involved", Ripto decided finally and he smiled. "My kingdom needs me, since I'm one of the most powerful Riptocs, we will prepare for the war coming soon", Ripto spoke again. "Good you're a good leader for this, I'm surprised your supporting this protest", I spoke Ripto my opinion of a good leadership as I nodded.

That late after noon, Ripto Gulp and Crush lead us to the portal that goes to the Giantlands. Mind went racing still because of what happened with Jacques and I last night. "Amanda, what's wrong? Are you okay?", Jacques looked at me in his worried ways.

"Oh it's last nights moment of you and I… When we go to the Giantlands, I like to talk to you in private… okay baby?", I told Jacques about why I'm really dazed about last night's special.

It was time to go. We said our goodbyes to Ripto, Gulp and Crush. "Your welcome to come back anytime Amanda, Jacques, Nona and Febbs. I wish you more good luck on the trip…", Ripto waved goodbye and all three of us went inside the Super Portal.

When we landed to the other end of the portal we were in a big ass flower petal. It was a water lotus. It was amazing to see a huge petal that's tall as a six story building and wide as half of Springfield Illinois lake. It's Purple beauty was priceless to a luxury of twelve dozens of roses that are spread everywhere in a wedding.

Indeed it was another moment to my new eye catching life. "Are you guys all… Wow what a place to be…", Nona looked around her surroundings Jacques Febbi and I were in a small crashing pain.

"Wow Really? Oh this must be the Giantlands. I've heard that the goliathons worships the rabbitora since the worshippers believed that the Rabbitoras made normal creatures as giants including the humanlike species… It's somewhat in the history of creatures of Havaria manual", Febbi got irate with Nona but suddenly realizes what's around her.

"You know this spot makes me sleepy, Amanda?", Jacques started to get tired on everyone else. "You know since it's almost midnight time here… we shall take a small rest since we got here around the afternoon at Riptocia", Nona yawned herself. Looking all more tired as I fell asleep quick.

Two hours we slept and I suddenly heard a noise. It was a screech noise that pierces the ones who hear. Also I hear a grunting noise that came from the same spot. I saw a black dragon, about Spyro's age and had spiked jewelry on the tail and front legs fighting a monster.

The creature she was fighting was a giant Havarian rat, he was big as a school bus and looked about 2000-2500 pounds. I went up to the battle scene, used my sword with the element of electricity and sliced it's neck.

"Oh my goddess of life you saved me, where did you come from?", the beautiful black dragon thanked me. I led her to me and my gang's sleeping ground. Everyone was awake from the noise that startled them.

"Jesus Amanda, what was that?", Jacques rubbed his head, looking for where the noise came from. "This Dragon what's your name?", I asked the pretty looking black dragon. "Cynder, I am one of the rare species of black dragons, The Giantland Rauskans", Cynder looked a little ashamed for her race of Dragons. "What? Lady Rauska is actually a Dragon?", Nona freaked out over a legend we didn't know about.

"What do you mean by that Nona? Calm down…", I asked Nona a question she's scared to answer. "She's the queen of the night dragons, A mix between a black and white as she represented the moon and Stars… Her king and Enemy is named Solarmon the King of the elements and a solar dragon. I've read the legends before", Jacques explained to everyone as Nona is freaking out

"You've learned your history well Jacques…", Febbi was amazed of what Jacques said. I looked at Jacques and I tapped his shoulder, looking at him in somewhat seductive expression on my face. "Jacques may I talk to you?", I asked as I thought we forgotten something of yesterday.

"Okay sweet love just meet me behind that giant petal there…", Jacques pointed out to the location we're going to talk at. After we introduced ourselves to Cynder, I went back of the giant petal. Jacques was waiting for me back there. I suddenly looked a little red.

"So you wanted to talk about two nights ago right?", Jacques questioned me with his flirty looks, licking his lips (more like teeth), and I lied down with him.

"Jacques, I feel like I…I…I want you to be my lover now, No more deals I want real love… Really I really do… so want to do something special somewhere and also have others honor us with our victory?", I kissed him after I told him I wanted real love.

"Yes I want to go to the Land of Tree Spirits and see Fire works with you, Maybe getting married…OH CRAP I shouldn't of said that!", Jacques Just let out the cat out of the bag. "Huh, what about marriage?", I asked since I didn't hear well.

"Oh nothing sweet love, I'll ask you later in the future", Jacques kissed my lips and I hugged with him. "Amanda, Jacques, We have a plan", Febbi yelled out and suddenly went up to us while we were kissing. "Ooo this is a good show", Febbi laughed at us due to her smart mouth… Err I wanted to smack her…

End of Chapter FourteenChapter Fifteen:

Meeting Lady Rauska

Oh I was about to smack Febbi so bad but I kept calm… as much as I could. After that moment Nona, Febbi, Cynder, Jacques and I gathered around. Cynder explains what we are doing and how Rauska, Her mother, communicates with Strangers like us.

"We have to pretty much say Lady Rauska in honor of her name, So I hope that you don't forget, Amanda…", Cynder looked at me like I'm the forgetful one in which indeed I am. "Okay Miss Cynder…", Nona looked set for her moment of meeting a larger than a usual Dragon.

"Alright are we farther away to there?", I asked Cynder since I felt more tired. "Not very far Lady ALT, I was hunting for food for the family but you saved me from the giant rat. I really thank you, Though it's not that far about a few yards from here", Cynder explained.

"Amanda let me carry you, you look very tired my love", Jacques offered me a carrying ride. "Jacques I'm too heavy for you…Ooo", I was put to sleep by Cynder's sleep magic though Jacques actually can lift me up.

When it was fifteen minutes later I woke up seeing a paradise for the Black and White dragons I even seen Rauska sitting there like a graceful swan. Having two pairs of horns like a Magic Crafters Dragon but one pair curves in. Her finned cheeks were tones of grays and black, her glowing yellow eyes had pure black circles around them.

Her tip of her tail was shaped as an axe and her wings spread over fifty feet wide. "Wow You're a beautiful Dragon, Lady Rauska…", I told her with amazement in my eyes. "Thank you Havarian child…", the dragon spoke back.

"Well Cynder, I'm actually proud of you as of founded the girl. I want you to tell your friends the Champion is here", Rauska told Cynder looking up in the sky. "so what is the plan really Amanda?", Febbi looked at me and suddenly cuddle onto me.

"We should tell every creature on the Havarian grounds, I know that's one of them…", I answered Febbi's question. "Well we should get started since the war is getting closer, about two more days. I wanted to have half or more the world notice you as a hero", Rauska looks at me as I was spooked about what's really going to happen.

"Amanda, I wanted to ask you this before we even die together, Will you marry me?", Jacques has took out his love and offered to love me forever with him. "Jacques, I know it's too early but I'll marry you when we win the fight", I answered him.

"Every child and grandchild of mine must send the news to everyone in the world that war will begin in two days in the eastern hemisphere, I'll include Solarmon…", Rauska bowed her head as she ordered everyone to fly halfway around the world.

I sat there watching every black and white dragon fly on down and around the forest and suddenly they're gone.

The Magicians, The Monkasaru, the other Dragons (including the elements), the Langons, the Riptocs, and a few of the Dream Weavers (like the dogs, Lanterns and clock fools) where told by the news.

Everyone started to practice with their magic and weapons as I kept learning more of my sword and element of electricity. But the night before the war begun I learned a new element somewhat; Fire…

"Jacques what the hell? I don't know why I'm on fire!", I screamed out and Jacques bounced over to my area as my "burning" hand was going well controlled. "Amanda you're a Double Element I see… that means you have a twin within you", Jacques explained to me on why I can handle two elements instead of one.

"But how my, my love?", I gave him the most cute look on my face. Just as I'm glaring at him when the fire disappeared and we suddenly kissed when it did burn out. Jacques having a good grip of my hair in a soft manner. Running his fingers through them.

The next morning Everyone got ready for the war. I put on my armor and actually have a sword in hand. Jacques, Febbi, Nona and Cynder got ready for their grounds

End of Chapter FifteenChapter Sixteen:

Ready to Die?

Jacques, Nona, Febbi, Cynder and I got moving to The Crystal Isles. Everyone else including Ripto, Gulp, Crush, the residents of Magic Crafters, the residents of The Tree Tops, the residents of Peace Keepers and most of the dragons Including Solarmon came along with us.

"Jacques, I'm scared to die…", I told him. "Amanda don't be it's a warrior's first time moment", Jacques comfort me a little bit. Then we suddenly see Gnasty Gnorc, Tiamot, the sorceress and thousands of Gnorcs but they're out numbered out of us.

"So chosen one, ready to die?", Tiamot's red head looked upon me as I gulped. "C'mon people it's our life we have to deal with even without happiness, today's you best day to die for your freedom!", I screamed and everyone cheered.

One of the gnorcs shot an arrow at a Monkasaru. "Now your in command Amanda! Tell them to charge!", Febbi told me. I yelled to the world to attack.

The cluster came upon and suddenly Cynder meets Spyro. They bumped into each other and suddenly worked together. I went to Tiamot, Damn she was tall as a five story house. I got onto her tail…

Febbi and Nona went to the Sorceress and Jacques went to Gnasty. Battling each other as Nona helped Febbi kill the Sorceress. The Sorceress tries to kill Febbi but she was too fast. Suddenly shot in the eye with one of Nona's arrows then shot in other places. Jacques used his element fire, He used the magic to flash on Gnasty's face and suddenly Spyro and Cynder came to help him using their elemental breaths. Gnasty passed out and suddenly Nona's brother, Neon, Chopped his head out.

As I was going out to Tiamot I suddenly figured out what's her weak spot, the spine between the shoulders. I suddenly tried to limb over her tail but it was difficult. Though I kept trying and trying.

Suddenly Tiamot flinged her tail up in the air. I see her weak spot and suddenly I used my electric energy onto her as I jabbed her in with my sword. A big bolt of blue lightning got onto the both of us I've seen My family and very few of my past friends who did care.

End of Chapter SixteenChapter Seventeen:

The Champion Has Won and Celebration at The Land of Tree Spirits

Oh god I thought I was dead, but My mind looked at everything I've done in the past and the last part of my life on U.S. soil. Then I came back to the world of Havaria waking up hearing cheers and shouts as Jacques, Nona and Febbi standing aside me. Side by side.

"Amanda, you're a champion…", Jacques kissed my lips as I had my eyes wide open and suddenly realized where I'm now living as an absolute nineteen year old.

Later that night, We were at the Land of Tree Spirits. It is a beautiful forested, untouched land where the good spirits were believe to rest here. Everyone celebrated with wine and foods.

Jacques and I were alone… for a moment to get ready for marriage to come as a fool priest, Jink Jink ended up doing the marriage announcing. "Well this is it my love…", Jacques told me, then suddenly we kissed as fireworks suddenly popped out in the air…

Nona and Febbi had to make a sarcastic yet jokingly Aww…

The End


End file.
